


"Sharing is caring."

by Ry (ryanssance)



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanssance/pseuds/Ry
Summary: Request: "CONGRATS ON THE FOLLOWERS BBY I LOVE YOU IMA REQUEST 103 FROM THE DRABBLE CHALLENGE WITH TIM PLS AND THANKS I LOVE YOU💖💖"
Relationships: Tim Drake/Reader
Kudos: 12





	"Sharing is caring."

The sun was shining for once in Gotham and you were feeling pretty antsy to get out and enjoy the sun. With your outfit clean and crisp, and your jacket tucked between your arms, you waited by the door for Tim. 

Leave it to the slow-poke to falter your mood abruptly as you rolled your eyes, “Hurry up, Drake. I’m starving and there are dry sidewalks to walk on!”

A thud echoed in the hallway as Tim stumbled out his room with his jacket half on, and his shoes partially tied, “Okay, okay, I’m ready. Sheesh…” 

“Don’t sheesh me, there are milkshakes to be ordered!” You smiled as you jumped out the door, Tim following suit. The two of you walked hand in hand to the diner a couple of blocks away. Tim sighed next to you as he squinted from the sunlight, but you were quite happily enjoying the light and the fresh air as you mumble the words to your favourite song. 

This caused Tim to look over with a toothy grin, breaking you from your focus as you giggled at him. 

The two of you took a seat in a small booth, placing your usual orders in. Tim got a loaded cheeseburger with fries and a large coffee, and you got their breakfast platter with a cup of tea. 

Mornings were usually quiet between the two of you as Tim bathed in his giant mug of caffeine and you would be reading a book, but for today, it was people-watching. When the food arrived, Tim was already inhaling his food, but you eyed his certain deep-fried potato sticks. 

Your bottom was pulled between your teeth as you looked at the glistening pile of fries, “Can I have some fries?”

With the burger an inch away from his mouth, he paused and quirked an eyebrow at you, “No.” He continued eating as you pouted at him with your puppy eyes. 

“Please?”

“You haven’t even touched your own food!” 

“Just a fry or two?”

“You should have just ordered your own then.”

You huffed in frustration as you crossed your arms, stubbornly leaning back into your seat, **“Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries.”**

“No.” 

“I will let you play on your computer, uninterrupted for four hours straight.” You bargained as you mirrored his expression with a quirked eyebrow, loudly sipping your tea with a pinky in the air. 

He narrowed his eyes at you with a skeptical analysis before putting his burger down, “Five and we have a deal.” 

“Five hours it is.” You shook his awaiting hand before snatching a nice, golden fry and popping it in your mouth with a satisfied grin. 


End file.
